


edibles

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [19]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, M/M, Weed, ily weed boi uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: edibles + mark





	edibles

jinyoung sighs for what feels like the hundredth time that day. “mark, dearest, must you insist on consuming your little snacks when there's a meeting in less than two hours?” he raises a delicate eyebrow. 

mark smiles languidly. he waves off his partner's worries, golden bracelets and circlets jangling as he moves. “but of course. how else am i to handle having to listen to jaebeom drone on about kingdom politics?”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
